"In da Club" by 50 Cent
"In da Club" is a song by American rapper 50 Cent. It was released in early 2003 and was part of his debut studio album Get Rich or Die Tryin'. The song received major positive critics and it is considered by many 50 Cent fans as one of his best, if not his best song. It won two MTV Video Music Awards for Best Rap Video and Best New Artist. The music video has currently 726 million views on YouTube, with approximately 3 million likes. It is currently the most viewed video on the 50 Cent YouTube channel. Lyrics Go, go, go, go, go, go Go shorty, it's your birthday We gonna party like it's your birthday We gonna sip Bacardi like it's your birthday And you know we don't give a fuck it's not your birthday You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub' Look, mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love So come give me a hug if you're into gettin' rubbed You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub' Look, mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love So come give me a hug if you're into gettin' rubbed When I pull up out front, you see the Benz on dubs When I roll 20 deep it's 20 knives in the club Niggas heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love When you sell like Eminem and the hoes, they wanna fuck But homie, ain't nothin' changed: hoes down, G's up I see Xzibit in the cut, hey nigga, roll the weed up! If you watch how I move, you'll mistake me for a player or pimp Been hit with a few shells, but I don't walk with a limp In the hood in L.A. they sayin', "50, you hot." They like me, I want 'em to love me like they love Pac But holla in New York, the niggas'll tell you I'm loco And the plan is to put the rap game in a chokehold I'm fully focused, man, my money on my mind Got a mil' out the deal and I'm still on the grind Now shorty said she feelin' my style, she feelin' my flow Her girlfriend willin' to get bi and they ready to go You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub' Look, mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love So come give me a hug if you're into gettin' rubbed You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub' Look, mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into making love So come give me a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed My flow, my show brought me the dough That brought me all the fancy things My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels Look, nigga, I done came up and I ain't changed And you should love it way more than you hate it Nigga, you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it I'm that cat by the bar toastin' to the good life You the faggot-ass nigga tryin' to pull me back, right? When my joint get to pumpin' in the club, it's on I wink my eye at your bitch, if she smiles, she gone If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn If you talkin' about money, homie, I ain't concerned I'ma tell you what Banks told me: "Cuz, go 'head, switch the style up If niggas hate, then let them hate, and watch the money pile up." Or we can go upside your head with a bottle full of bub'. They know where we fuckin' be You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub' Look, mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love So come give me a hug if you're into gettin' rubbed You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub' Look, mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love So come give me a hug if you're into gettin' rubbed Don't try to act like you don't know where we be neither We in the club all the time, so pop, pop off Shady, Aftermath Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing. #The lyrics are good. #The rhyme is great. #50 Cent's rapping skills are pretty good. #The music video is good. #The "Without Me" reference in the music video is nice. #After years of being unknown to the public, this song was just the beginning of a bright future for 50 Cent. #This is one of 50's best songs. #50 sounds cool in this song as always. #50 Cent himself sampled it in his song "The Re-Up" with Eminem. Bad Qualities #Obvious product placement from Mercedez Benz. Videos 50 Cent - In Da Club (Int'l Version)| Trivia *The music video was directed by Philip Atwell. *The black SUV seen in the music video is a 2003 Hummer H2. Category:2000s Category:Hip hop Category:Gangsta rap Category:Internet memes Category:Songs from movies